


Doonuts

by orphan_account



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Donuts, Funny, what have i become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Meouch and Doctor Sung have donuts for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doonuts

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I heard the GG story of Arin and Meouch trying donuts and Meouch was making weird noises while eating, and like, other people wanted me to write this. It's not an exact replica of the story that Arin told, but I think it's ok. 
> 
> Also, yes, I added an extra O in some of the donuts, so, that's not a mistake.

It was a warmer day, and Sung and Meouch had decided to go out exploring the human world. Wearing their civilian clothes, they decided to just walk around aimlessly. Meouch had a pretty good sense of direction, and so he would get them where they needed to go.  
“So...dude...” Sung laughed, using his new word, “What should we do?”  
“Well, pal, I think we should-” Meouch began, but stopped as he sensed something. “There's food.”   
“What?” Sung asked. Meouch grabbed Sung's shoulders.   
“Food! Food! We have to go find it! I want food!” Meouch said excitedly. This made Sung giggle with excitement as well.  
“Alright!” He smiled as they ran in the direction of the food. 

After about five minutes of looking around, the two came across a donut shop.   
“There's food in there!” Meouch said happily. “C'mon!”   
“Whoa there, dude...” Sung whispered, laughing to himself about using the word “dude.” “What kind of food? Is it going to be one of those ones that'll bring the doctor to you? I want him to stay away.”  
“I dunno. But we gotta try it, man!” Meouch smirked, grabbing Sung's shoulder and pushing him inside the building. 

The inside of the shop smelled heavenly. Neither of them had ever had a donut since they landed on Earth, or pretty much any dessert, really. Meouch ran up to the counter.   
“What the fuck is a doonut?” He asked Sung, looking at all the different types of pastries.   
“Doonut...I have no idea! Must be an Earth thing,” He said, examining them. A woman behind the counter walked up to them hesitantly.  
“How may I help you two today?” She smiled as she saw their excitement.  
Meouch knelt down to view all of the donuts. “That one!” He yelled, pointing to a jelly donut. “I want that one!”  
“Get me this one!” Sung grinned as he pointed out one with pink frosting. “Pretty...” He whispered.   
The lady got them the donuts, and handed them over the counter. She rattled off an amount for how much they cost, and Sung stopped.   
“Are you speaking of Earthly money? I have some Earthly money!” Sung triumphantly said, pulling some coins out of his pocket and tossing them on the counter as they began to walk out.   
“Thanks, Earth lady,” Meouch said as he pushed the door open.

Standing outside now, Meouch, put the donut up to his nose, before taking a bite. Sung watched as his eyes widened.   
“MMMmmm...oh man...ohhhhh...” Meouch moaned happily. Sung looked at him with disgust.   
“Dude, it can't be that good...” He said to him.  
“Try it man, oh man...mmm,” He said. Sung was hesitant, but took a bite anyway.   
“Ohhhhh man!!” Sung moaned.   
“Ohhhh, I know!” Meouch moaned back. People watched awkwardly as the two aliens stood in the middle of the sidewalk, moaning about donuts.   
“You're purring!” Sung jumped up and down as he pointed and laughed at Meouch.   
“Shut the fuck up! It's a good doonut!” Meouch told him. Sung shrugged.   
“Yeah, dude, you're right. Doonuts are REALLY good,” He smiled, walking with a purring Meouch as people stared on in wonder.


End file.
